Legacies: Redone
by Random guy16
Summary: The Master Chief and the Arbiter fought side by side in the final stages of the Human/Covenant war. Now, their legacies will follow in their footsteps as they fight new, and ancient, threats to the Orion Species Coalition.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well, I'm back... yea I know you all missed me... yea **

**Anywho, here's the revised history. Much more flexibility for the rest of the story me thinks.  
**

Legacies: Redone

**Age of Repentance (2673- Human Calendar)**

**Sanheilios, Vadam Keep**

Deep within the expansive libraries of the Vadam keep a small Sangheili child sat at a table covered in holo-pads and ancient tomes. Currently she was looking over a pad labeled "Vadam's History Report". The child decided to look over her work once more before she had to turn it in to her father:

_ March, 2553: While the Human/Covenant War was now officially over, both Separatists and Humans knew that many of the Loyalist would continue to assault both sides even without a recognized leadership. Both sides discuss a continued alliance for protection and while still not permanent, the alliance is extended even while many on both sides protested that all contact should be severed._

_ Several weeks after the Prophet of Truth's death, Loyalists attack the Sangheili home world of Sangheilios. Humanity, its Navy in tatters after the war, send several thousand troops to Sangheilios with an armada of glorified civilian transports and cargo ships. By the time the Humans arrived over the plant, on the opposite side of where the space battle was taking place, the planet had been under siege for nearly a week. While the Sangheili traded blows with the Loyalists in space, troops were spread across the planet to help fortify population centers. While the Separatists had been outnumbered four to one, they had managed to hold the line long enough for the Humans to flank the Loyalists and wipe out anti-air defenses and allow Separatist Seraphs to gain aerial superiority. Within a month's time, the combined forces had completely eradicated all Loyalist presence in the system, the Loyalist ships having long been destroyed and the ground forces having no way to get of the planet._

_ While the Loyalists in the system had been defeated, it had left the Sangeili fleet in shameful shape. Half of the once one-thousand strong fleet was completely destroyed. Many ships could hardly sustain life-support, leaving them to drift until a tugboat could pull them in for repairs. Even the two Super Carriers were covered in scars and missing entire sections after sustaining too much fire from the loyalist's own Super Carriers._

_ Even though the death count was high, this battle had helped to finish the future foundation of the Orion Species Coalition. Many Sangheili who had been hesitant about the alliance between races now openly accepted the idea after seeing the courage and bravery and honor with which the Humans fought. Those who were already open to the idea gained an even greater respect for the soldiers who aided them in the protection of their world with nothing but a small army of vehicles, less than standard equipment, and a small armada of civilian craft. _

_ April, 2553: After the failed assault on the Sangheili home world, Loyalist fleets begin attacking and raiding colonies across both Separatist and Human space for several years. Much like Sanheilios, Separatist forces were deployed across Human space and with each victory the foundation for the OSC was strengthened. Unfortunately, not every battle ended in victory. Nearly forty-percent of the remaining Human colonies were lost along with nearly two-hundred Separatist colonies, many of them Unggoy. _

_ January, 2561: By this point in the conflict, the Loyalists have been pushed back into their space. Several allied fleets attack major ship-yards across Loyalist space. While nearly all yards were destroyed, it is estimated that around five-percent were sent much deeper into Loyalist space for protection._

_ August, 2571: Ten years after the final assault on the Loyalists, it is determined that the Loyalists are no longer able to support any war effort without a total collapse of what little government is left. Separatist fleets patrol the edges of Loyalist space but all further war efforts are stopped due a lack of ships and other military assets. On August 28, Separatist and Human diplomats begin talks of a permanent alliance._

_ February, 2572: A final record of the losses during and after the Human/Covenant War is taken. Nearly seven-hundred of the once eight-hundred UNSC Colonies are recorded to have been glassed. Less than one-percent of the UNSC Navy is intact. Good news is that in the rush to reach Earth, the Covenant passed many inner colonies with shipyards. Only two-hundred and twelve separatist colonies are lost, though only several dozen were glassed. Separatist naval strength is estimated to be at thirty-percent, enough to form defense fleets for many Separatist colonies. Rebuilding of military assets begin._

_May, 2572: Talks of an alliance are brought to a halt as the Separatists deal with social reform. Due to the Sangheili having little respect for any profession besides the military, Sangheili society begins a steady decline predicted to end in a civil war. Also among the chaos, the Unggoy also suffer social problems due to them being little more than slaves and cannon fodder in the Covenant. Unlike the Sangheili however, the Unggoy are able to form their own form of government and create order. It should be noted that the Unggoy, now free from the Covenant, have shown great skill in trading and the arts._ _Mgalekgolo society remains relatively intact as they had been rather reclusive in the Covenant. It may also be because Lekgolo share all knowledge each other, allowing them remember their society before joining the Covenant and adjust as needed._

_ December, 2581: Catherine Elizabeth Halsey, Senior Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez along with several Spartan II's and III's are rescued from the Forerunner shield world of Onyx._

_ January, 2594: Social disorder (mainly Sangheili) in Separatist space ends and a civil war is barely avoided. The semi-feudal/ democratic system remains with the clan elders still controlling their own pieces of land while all land under the clans rule is controlled by the Kaidon. Scientist and doctors are no longer viewed as unneeded and dishonorable, but many older Sangheili looked upon them with distaste. Children were still raised to be warriors and forced to join the military once they reached adulthood for several years. After a ten year period they could choose their own profession. Children were now allowed to be raised by their fathers. To prevent them from growing arrogant of their lineage, the children are beaten at the slightest sign of arrogance around their fellow Sangheili and their training tripled. There is also a notable increase in politicians as the Sangheili aim for a peaceful coexistence with other races. Alliance talks begin again._

_ March, 2600: A new century dawns for Humanity and the age of Repentance begins for the Separatist races. And with the coming of the new age, the Orion Species Coalition is created between the Humans, Sanheili, Unggoy, and Lekgolo (their collective consciousness). They still keep their own separate militaries though they now answer to one government._

_ November, 2612: The largest cache of Forerunner technology is discovered in the Luminari System. Scientists flock to the system and begin translation of the Forerunner archives._

_ August, 2613: Translation of the archives is finished. Much of the data is centered around nano-bot technology and cloning. Scientists begin creating the first prototypes based off the designs._

_ October, 2617: The first Forerunner based nano-bots are created and injected into volunteers from each species. Within months, the volunteers are shown to be ten times as healthy as an average member of their respective species. Study of the volunteers also show that their cells destroy themselves at much slower rate, theoretically increasing their lifespans by several times._

_ December, 2617: Using the Forerunner data a fully grown human body is created. Though tests show that it will not break down at an accelerated pace like previous clones, its brain was completely inactive. Further tests show that a neural interface would allow an AI to transfer itself to the body._

_ January, 2620: Humanity celebrates a new year after the wreckage of the Forward Unto Dawn is recovered and with it Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan-II 117 and UNSC AI CTN 0452-9 or more commonly known as Cortana. After realizing that Cortana had apparently become metastable, the UNSC asked for her permission to study her (knowing she was now fully sentient) and learn the secrets of metastability. She gave consent and research soon began._

_ June, 2621: Scientists are unable to replicate metastability but Smart A.I. life spans have improved drastically from their short seven years. Now a Smart A.I. could theoretically live for several hundred years before falling into rampancy. Unable to glean anymore information from her, the UNSC ask her if she wishes to continue military duty. This marks the first time that an A.I. is given a choice in its fate. Despite this though, she accepts and is assigned to Spartan-117._

_ September, 2624: UNSC military strength is predicted to be at pre-war strength. With the aid of Separatist terraforming technology, Humanity has recolonized nearly three-hundred colonies. All lost Sangheili, Unggoy, and Lekolo colonies have been recolonized. Separatist military strength is predicted to be at eighty-percent pre-war strength. Reconstruction continues._

_ April, 2632: The first Sangheili A.I. is created. She designates herself as Alala._

_ August, 2640: At the request of the Human A.I. Cortana, a body is cloned using the DNA of Catherine Halsey. After its completion a neural interface is placed in it, allowing Cortana to download her consciousness into the body. It is soon discovered that should her body give out on her, she can quickly download herself in to a crystal chip that can be placed within her interface. After gaining control of her new body she soon joins the military, becoming an ODST within a few years. She is still assigned to Master Chief-117._

_ July, 2660: The first marriage between an ex-A.I. and a Human is had between Cortana Halsey and John-117. Not many who knew the two can say they were surprised._

_End Report_

The child put down her data-pad, satisfied with her report. Her father had made her do this report to test her on her ability to pick the important details from a situation and how accurate they were. Difficult when looking at history. _"Well, at least picking only important events was,"_ she thought to herself.

The sound of foot-steps interrupted her thoughts. She turned to their direction before her red eyes widened with surprise before she ran up to hug the tall Sangheili that had walked in, her pale white skin contrasting with his dark grey. "Father! What are you doing here? I thought you were in a meeting with the elders," she asked.

The Sanheili chuckled, his mandibles twitching in amusement, "We just finished Ryn. Though I still wish it ended sooner. The elders can become annoying at times."

Ryn looked up at him, "Why don't you just leave when you want then. You're the Kaidon, Gods, you're the Arbiter! I'm sure you could get away with it."

Thel chuckled again, "Were it so easy. But I mustn't shirk my duties. That includes being present in boring meetings. But I'm not here to talk about that. Cortana contacted me a while ago and told me Jessica's birthday is in a few days." He took a moment to scratch a mandible, "But I'm sure you don't wish to trouble yourself with a little Human."

Ryn stared at her father for long moment, "Oh yes father, after all I'm much too prideful to lower myself to going to my best friend's birthday." Each word was lathed with sarcasm.

"Good, then you'll have more time for training," he said with an evil gleam in his eyes.

He didn't even see his daughter move before she was already out of the room. He chuckled before walking over and picking up her report, "Might as well go over this on the way."

**AN: I think I have much more room to do what I want with this story now. **

**That's right, I made Ryn albino wanna fight about it?  
**

**Anyways please review and tell me what you think since yadda yadda boring begging for review yadda  
**


	2. Just Another Day

**AN: Hey hey people, I got another chapter for ya.**

**Enjoy  
**

**Disclaimer: Forgot this earlier. I own jack shit -_-  
**

**Legacies**

**August 12, 2685**

**Border of Loyalist Space**

**OSC-H Valiant-class super-heavy cruiser "Bull's Horn"**

"Athena, have they detected us?" Captain Samuel Deren asked.

The holo-tank next to him lit up and projected the image of a woman in ancient Greek clothing and armor, "No sir, the Loyalists have no idea we're here."

"Good. How close can we get before their sensors pick us up?"

"If we wanted, within several hundred kilometers of the cruiser. Their sensors don't seem to have improved since the end of the war. I would recommend dropping the teams in stealth Pelicans at a thousand kilometers from the cruiser before pulling back. With the recent upgrades to the stealth systems, the Loyalists will most likely think it's just space debris."

Deren took a sip from his coffee and contemplated the situation. His ship had been assigned to harass Loyalist fleets, mainly scout fleets. He would have thought the top brass crazy to send a lone heavy cruiser had it not been for the fact his ship had been fitted with experimental stealth systems. So far the small fleet of corvettes, frigates, and a single cruiser hadn't detected them. The plan was basically to send several teams to board the assault cruiser and disable it from inside, eliminating the largest threat. After the cruiser was disabled, the Horn would de-cloak and destroy the smaller ships with hopefully little difficutly.

"Get the teams ready."

"Aye sir."

**(Hangar)**

Jessica Shepard Halsey watched as the various crew members prepped for the mission. While pilots, engineers, and Huragok made last minute checks on the pelicans, several teams of ODST's and a single team of Sangheili Spec-Ops troopers prepared their gear. She herself would be in charge of one of the teams.

She looked over her Mark-VII Mjolnir armor's systems. The armor was standard for all Spartan VI's and had been customized for her personal use. She checked over her weapons next. Shotgun, Assault Rifle, twelve-inch knife strapped to her breast plate, and several plasma grenades completed her arsenal. She made sure to grab several extra clips for her AR.

Looking up to check her squad, she saw that they too were going over their equipment.

"Shepard," a rough feminine voice behind her said.

She turned to see her childhood friend Ryn Vadam clad in her pure black Spec-Ops armor with a Plasma repeater on her back, a Plasma rifle attached to her right thigh plate and her energy sword attached to the other. She grinned, "Hey Ryn! I see you and your band of split lips are ready to go."

The eleven foot tall female snorted, "Oh yes, we are. But what about you and your squishy Humans? Armor on tight? Wouldn't want one of your troopers to trip and crack that fragile skull of theirs."

An ODST in Shepard's squad snorted.

"Oh that's not very nice. You should know by now how thick their skulls are."

Another of her squad palmed the visor of her helmet.

Ryn chuckled, "Indeed. But we should get to business. Once we're on board me and my squad will make our way to the bridge."

Shepard nodded, "And while you do that, I'll take the ODST's and have them move throughout the ship and draw as much fire from you as possible. Once you have control of the bridge, detach any sections without our forces in them. After that, we'll meet you at the control room."

"We'll make sure to get it done."

"Good."

Shepard's comm. System alerted her that the captain was contacting her. "Yes sir."

"Get your troops in their drop ships commander. We'll be at the drop off point in several minutes."

"Yes, sir."

Relaying the order, everyone headed to their assigned transport. As Shepard strapped in one of her men spoke, "How are we supposed to get in again? Aren't their shields going to keep us out?"

Athena's voice came over the comm., "No, they currently have their shields down. You won't have anything to worry about should your stealth systems live up to their expectations."

Shepard heard Ryn's voice next, "The Brutes always were stupid. No good shipmaster would keep their shields down." A chorus of growls signified that the other Sangheili agreed wholeheartedly.

"Alright, enough chatter. We're launching in ten."

The bay doors under the pelicans opened and allowed the stealth transports to drop out of the Horn. "Good luck people," the Captain said before all comms. went silent.

Shepard waited as the Pelican got closer and closer to the cruiser. Finally after several minutes, the pilot called back to them, "We're here. Beta squad's setting up the explosives to get us in now."

"That's ship grade armor. How much C-12 would that need?" and ODST asked.

"We're not using C-12. We're using twenty pounds of C-15."

There was a moment of silence. "Well that armor's done for."

A voice cut in over the comm., "We're through. All Pelicans get in now."

Despite the sealed hold of the Pelican, Shepard could still hear the atmosphere from the cruiser escaping with violent force and most likely taking anything not nailed down with it. _"Was that a body?"_ she wondered when she heard a thud and a muffled scream.

After a moment the pilot spoke up again, "Alright, atmosphere's gone. So is the gravity, so check your suits and activate your boots."

They took his advice and made sure the seals on their suits were secure and activated the magnets in their boots to keep them attached to the floor. A moment later the door to the transport opened and everyone piled out. All the other transports were also unloading their squads. Immediately two of them began setting up machine guns at strategic locations through the cargo hold of the cruiser.

They waited for several minutes, knowing that a hoard of Loyalists was making its way down the two corridors that would lead into the hold. They weren't disappointed as the doors to the hold opened and dozens of Brutes, Unggoy, and Jackels ran into the room with even more behind them.

The first group was mown down in a storm of lead courtesy of the machine guns while the ODST's took positions behind the large cargo crates. One of the men on the machine guns called over the comm., "Hunters, left corridor!"

While the gunners kept raining bullets on the hordes of less armored Loyalists, the others had to deal with two pairs of walking tanks. "Heavy weapons, flank around them and aim for the exposed flesh," Shepard called as she ducked back behind her cover to avoid a blast from a Hunter's arm cannon.

"Already done ma'am." Two rockets slammed into the pair of Hunters closer to the pinned forces. One hit directly in the exposed flesh, killing it instantly. The other hit the thick armor on the Hunter's back, knocking it off but not killing it. Two more rockets came and killed another Hunter but the one that had already been hit turned around quickly enough to block the lethal explosive with its huge shield before unleashing a beam from its gauss cannon at the pair of troopers. "Shit!" was their immediate reaction while diving behind cover.

"Its back is to us. Drop it!" Shepard ordered.

Several troopers opened fire on it, dropping the behemoth quickly while the last Hunter charged at the closest enemy in a fit of rage. "Oh crap," Shepard cursed as she side-stepped a swing from the Hunter's shield.

"We need some help over here! There's too much fire coming our way to even peak over our guns!" one of the gunners called.

"Help them, I'll deal with tall and angry here," She ordered her troops.

Another swing came her way and she quickly rolled under it and behind the behemoth. Grabbing her shotgun, she fired two shots into the small gap of armor on its back, making it stumble forward. It sluggishly turned around and fired at her, though the shot missed and slammed into the wall across the hold. Taking advantage of its impeded movement, she ran behind it and unleashed another round into its back. The beast collapsed soon after, after losing too many Lekgolo to survive.

She turned and saw that the areas around the doors to the corridors were covered in pockmarks from grenades and bullets as well as a literal carpet of dead bodies. And the Loyalist still kept coming. "Yea I don't think we're gonna be going anywhere." She opened a comm. channel to Ryn, "I don't think we'll be able to go anywhere like planned. Make your way to the bridge."

"We're already halfway there."

_"Damn they move fast,"_ Shepard thought.

**(Loyalist Cruiser)**

Ryn moved quickly down the corridor with the four Spec-Ops minors behind her. She noticed movement on her motion sensor and quickly activated her cloak, her squad doing the same.

Several seconds later a Brute chieftain along with a group of grunts came around the corner. _"Oh no you don't,"_ Ryn thought before signaling her squad to prepare to intercept the group, knowing how devastating a chieftain could be. She pressed herself against the wall and grabbed the handle of her energy sword. The Unggoy ran past her first, then once the Brute was about to pass her, she lunged out while activating her blade and grabbed the brute his helmet piece.

Before it could react, its head was yanked back and two glowing blue blades pierced its chest. As Ryn dropped the chieftain, her squad gunned down the Unggoy with their needlers and plasma rifles. Before the last grunt fell however, it activated a plasma grenade. "WORT WORT WORT," she cursed, the translator in her helmet unable to find a suitable word. Before she could move, it exploded, igniting the methane tanks of the fallen Unggoy and their own grenades.

The explosive force threw the group back several feet while Ryn was slammed into the wall.

She groaned as she tried to regain her bearings. She heard the alarm of her helmet indicating that her shields had been depleted, _"No surprise."_ She looked up as a hand entered her sight.

"Are you alright major?" The minor, Yorul Jadeem, asked.

She clasped his forearm and he pulled her up. "Yes, thank you Yorul." She glanced at her shields, they had recharged to one hundred-percent. "Let's move. We're only a few corridors away."

"At your command," the four of her subordinates replied.

Moments later they were in front of the door that led into the bridge. "Athena, this is Major Vadam. We are outside of the bridge. You may begin your attack."

**(Bull's Horn-Bridge)**

"We are clear to engage," Athena said.

"Fire the MAC. Fire Archer pods A1 through C4 at their hangars while we realign the MAC with this frigate here," Deren ordered as he pointed to the closest frigate to the Horn.

"Aye, Aye sir."

One of the Horn's three MAC guns fired its six-hundred ton projectile at the Loyalist fleet, revealing their position while gutting a frigate and the one behind it. A second later, hundreds of archer missiles streaked across the space between the opposing sides. The ships closest to the Horn were unable to get their shields up in time and were snapped in half after having dozens of missiles detonate in their hangars. Those farther out were able to bring up their shields and missile defenses. Many of the missiles were either shot down or blocked by the shields, however, they had served their purpose.

The shields that had just been raised were overwhelmed and the remaining missiles found their targets. While they did not destroy them, the Loyalist frigates and corvettes could no longer provide fighter support. The only ship unscathed was the cruiser and that was due to the risk of killing their own troops. Deren thanked the scientists who had found a way to fit more missiles in a pod and have them pack a bigger punch than their ancestors.

"Enemy fighters are being launched from the cruiser," an officer reported from his station.

"Launch Longswords and Sabres."

"Aye, sir."

In the few seconds this took place, the Horn had aligned itself with another frigate and fired its second MAC gun. The round smashed through the reactor of the frigate, making it explode like a grenade and sending fragments into nearby corvettes. Several of them exploded as well when a fragment crashed into their reactor.

"This is just too easy," Athena commented as she examined the nails on her holographic figure.

Deren smirked, "Well they are Brutes and they didn't know we were here."

"Oh please don't defend them. They could have raised their shields and launched their fighters when our teams boarded their cruiser."

Deren shrugged as he watched the number of Loyalist Banshees and Seraphs drop. "Best not to look a gift horse in the mouth. We might have had some trouble if Ryn hadn't stormed the bridge."

**(Loyalist Cruiser)**

Shepard looked at her and the ODST's handiwork. In front of both corridors was a literal hill of dead bodies.

"So…" someone began, "How are we going to get to the bridge."

Shepard grinned and pulled out her last plasma grenade. There were an awful lot of Unggoy with intact methane tanks.

**(Cruiser-Bridge)**

Ryn was getting very irritated. She let loose another burst from her plasma rifle, forcing a jackal to cower behind its shield and a pillar. She looked at her HUD for an indication of her own wrist shield's strength. All Sangheili armor had been adapted to use them now after their usefulness was made clear when wielded by a skilled warrior instead of a cowardly Jackal.

"Cover me!" she barked out as she holstered her plasma rifle and activated her energy sword.

"Kill the heretic!" a Brute chieftain yelled. He had apparently grown tired of watching his troops fail in killing five Sangheili as he was now charging Ryn with his gravity hammer.

She met his charge with her own. Quickly ducking a wide swing, she slashed at the Brute's abdomen. A strike he dodged with easily. Knowing her wrist shield would do little good, she deactivated it and lunged and the chieftain. Her blow was once again dodged before he brought his hammer down. She quickly rolled to the side to avoid the gravitational blast the hammer would create when it hit the ground. Even still, she was blown back a few feet.

Meanwhile, around her the battle continued. Two of her subordinates were firing on the loyalists to keep them from shooting their leader while she dealt with the chieftain. The other two had cloaked and were making their way around the Loyalist position.

"I will grind your bones to dust heretic!" the brute yelled as they traded blows. Neither had yet to land a solid hit.

"You are misguided. You still follow the ways of the Prophets even when the truth is right in front of your eyes."

"Silence!" The Brute twisted his hammer to use the spike on the other side. This was a mistake because when she dodged his strike the spike had lodged itself into the ground.

Taking advantage of the situation, Ryn kicked the Brute away from his weapon. He growled as he wiped blood from his jaw, "What is your name heretic? I wish to know the name of the Sangheili mounted on my wall."

"I am Ryn Vadam, daughter of Thel Vadam and Quin Vadam. And you will not make it off this ship alive."

"I am Alaricus, war chieftain of the Jiralhanae and I will not fall to the likes of you!" With that he charged.

Ryn sidestepped his charged and slashed at his back, cutting through his shield and power armor and into his flesh but not deep enough to sever his spine. She glanced around and saw that her subordinates had dealt with the final dozen or so Unggoy and Jackals and were now surrounding the Brute. "Give up and we may spare you Brute," she said.

Alaricus looked around and saw that he was surrounded. "It seems I am defeated. You win heretic," he said as he raised his arms.

Ryn's comm. unit beeped as Athena contacted her, "I suggest you brace for impact as there are several large pieces of debris about to slam into the cruiser."

The warning came too late as she was thrown to the deck as the ship shook with violent force. Taking advantage of the situation, the Brute got up and ran for nearest corridor.

"After him!" Ryn ordered as she tried to get back up. The minors quickly sprinted after the fleeing Brute.

A moment later she had finally regained her bearings. "Damn," she cursed. Moving over the control console she began hacking into the ship's systems. "Establishing a link with the Horn now Athena."

"Receiving data now," The A.I. said.

Ryn sighed as she rubbed the back of her neck. _"Damn Brute,"_ she thought. "Shepard! You finished?" she asked over the comm.

The door to Ryn's left opened and allowed Shepard and several dozen ODST's in, "Yea I'd say were done."

"I take it you had fun?"

"I did at least until we had to wade our way through a small river of blood. I don't think any amount of scrubbing will get my boots clean again," Shepard sighed dejectedly while looking at her now multicolored boots.

"I'm sure you'll live," Ryn said while waving her hand dismissively. Shepard pouted and crossed her arms.

"Major, the Brute has escaped in a one of the pods," Yorul informed her over the comm.

"Damn. Shipmaster, a Brute chieftain has escaped the ship!" she informed Deren.

"He's already jumped into slipspace. He's long gone by now."

Ryn slammed her fist on the console and cursed. She never let her enemy escape. A hand on her forearm made her look to Shepard.

"There's nothing we can do now. Come on lets head back." Ryn nodded and told her subordinates to meet them at the Pelicans.

**(Pelican)**

After all the teams got back into their respective transports, the Pelicans took off. Once they were out of range, the Horn fired its final MAC gun and obliterated the cruiser.

"Another day at the office," Shepard mumbled to herself while she scrubbed furiously at the dried blood on her boot.

**AN: Tell me how the battle went. I'm not really good in my opinion but I'm usually hard on myself. **

**Also check my story Puppet Strings. That's a bit darker but not much.  
**


	3. Just an update

**Update**

Sorry everyone. It's been any awful long time since an update and I'm sorry. Ignore my redundancy; I think I'll be repeating myself several times in this. At any rate, I'm sorry there haven't been any updates but I haven't had much motivation to do more than a few words every time I get on. However, I do have some news for you all.

I'm gonna be redoing the Devils Sisters considering I'm not happy with how I started it. That's the main reason I haven't updated it, have no idea how to continue. Plus, after reading some pretty awesome Naruto fics, I disgusted with the amount of bashing and idiocy I started with. I mean sure, Konoha is still gonna be filled with assholes, but I'm gonna make it a bit more realistic (or just less retarded, no offense to anyone with a mental disorder).

Now onto my other Naruto story, Puppet Strings. That's basically suffering from, as stated, lack of motivation. Plus, I want to change a few things to the plot. Make it more interesting. Like maybe Naruko didn't lose her eye or she lost both or maybe even losing an eye much farther into the story. Except this time, Kyuubi won't just randomly give her a new eye. I've been on TVtropes a lot and I have to say, I am far more savvy in the usage of plot devices and the like. Whether I'm good at using them is up to you guys.

And now we're onto my final fic, Legacies: Redone. That's not going to go through much plot changing, maybe some re-working of the beginning chapters, like getting rid of the timeline and figuring out some way of implementing all the important info into the story itself. Same problem as the last two however, little motivation to write more than a few words.

Now, I promise to work on all these stories but I want you all to start going over them and leaving reviews telling me how to improve myself. I'm happy with the "great story, can't wait for more" comments but I want actual criticism. Something like, "HEY! You dun goofed in this part. That's not how you use (problem)" or just tell me what you think would help in the flow of my sentences or just plain checking for grammar errors. You guys can start with my one shot since it's my ONLY completed work. Just tell me the stuff from above. Ah, and ignore the comment from Ryan. He's my friend.

Now that I got all that out of the way, I promise to work as hard as I can to get out some updates.


	4. Failure

Some of you are going to be a bit pissed. I haven't updated in a long while and my last update said I would be doing my best to get out new chapters. I lied. I haven't done my best. In fact, it's been weeks since I even tried to write a chapter for any of my stories and that went nowhere fast. So I have come to the decision of deleting my unfinished stories in a week.

I'll probably just start new stories after actually making rough drafts for them. These spur of the moment stories I got going on aren't working. Sorry to any of you who had a solid interest in any of my stories.


End file.
